


Family

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Wintery FE Fluff [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Berkut finds out that family doesn't have to be blood related.





	Family

"Berkut, is there something wrong? You've been staring at us for fifteen minutes and it's getting creepy." The emperor of flame stated while looking up from his card game, as Berkut was getting flustered over getting caught.

"It's It's nothing." He replied, looking the other way.

"You sure? Your sounding like Rein when he's upset." Julia replied.

"I'm fine." 

"Berkut, be honest here, are you jealous?" Seliph asked, wanting to help his teammate.

"Kind of." The prince reluctantly admitted.

"Why?" All three asked.

"You guys are actually close as a family, even if it was made via incest and Arvis killed Sigurd... It's something I never had."

"Well our family isn't perfect..." Julia replied. "I have a demonic possessed twin who killed my mother..."

"Isn't that the one in Rein's gay baby jail?" 

"Yeah." 

"Wait, didn't you have your uncle?" Seliph asked.

"It was more of a not as good as something but better than nothing type thing. My parents ditched me to worship Duma and get high on drugs and left me under my uncle's care. The servants were as hard on me as Cecilia is hard on Rein. It was always text books and useless things I didn't need instead of what every other kid got." Berkut sighed. 

"So is that why you treasure Rinea, Fernand and Rein the way you do?" Arvis asked.

"Yes, and Alm as well, more so now then back in my world." 

"I've got an idea." Seliph said as an imaginary light bulb popped up in his head. "We could be your family. Well us plus Rein and the other heroes. I'm sure Shade wouldn't mind."

"You guys would really do that for me?" All three nodded. 

"Thanks guys." Berkut's eyes started to water, and once he noticed, he quickly wiped the tears. "Could I show you a new card game after this round? It's called Cards Against Humanity."


End file.
